


Staying

by Bluuefiire



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluuefiire/pseuds/Bluuefiire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara doesn't marry Sam on NC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staying

**Author's Note:**

> an attempt at a mental hand waving to fix what is broken (for me) in Unfinished Business

She could hear the waves rolling onto the shore as she looked up at the early morning sky, dawn changing the color from deep blue to violet as the sun began to rise. After all the years they’d spent dancing close to this flame only to dance away again just as quickly, they’d finally stopped fighting it. Kara’s never been much of one for regrets but when it comes to Lee she has many. It seems so stupid and sad now. The frakking worlds ended and yet they both still let bullshit come between them. Stop them from what was pretty much inevitable from the moment they met.

Kara had loved Zak. She knew she could have been happy with him, until she met Lee. She’d heard people say that when you meet the right one you just “know”, but she always called bullshit on the idea. Of course, she’d spent most of her life believing nobody would love her, and unsure if she could really love anyone herself. It had taken months for her to agree to go out with Zak and many more months before she considered their “relationship” to be anything more than fun and frakking. When she finally felt the walls start to crack as she looked into Zaks earnest face and love filled eyes she figured she’d found what people talked about. So nothing could prepare her for the electric, visceral connection she immediately felt when she shook his brother’s hand. He was the opposite of Zak in just about every way, how could she love Zak and still feel that connection, that pull towards Lee?

Yet love him she did. She’d fought it for so long she didn’t know if she could stop. The past few hours had been amazing. She felt freer and happier than she could ever remember feeling. But the worlds had ended, war was their reality now and they were soldiers with little control over their future. How could there be a bright shiny future for them, any of them, when the Cylons could, and probably would, turn up at any moment.

She realized with shame that she hadn’t thought of Sam for hours. Gods, what kind of person was she. Sam loved her, she didn’t want to hurt him. She loved him, she just wished she loved him the way she loved Lee instead of the way she’d loved Zak.

Last night really had complicated things, she could see no way out of this without collateral damage. She wanted to believe Lee, that it was as easy as ‘just like that’. She’d always trusted Lee as a friend, her CAG, and fellow pilot. She just didn’t know if she could trust Lee in this. Trust that he wouldn’t get pissed when she frakked up, and it was a given that she would frak up, and walk away disappointed and disgusted with her and taking his love with him. Or that one day he wouldn’t come back to her at all and she’d have to find a way to not follow him in death because she couldn’t go back to life without him, without this.

She started laughing and couldn’t stop. How ironic was it that it was her, Kara Thrace, who was over thinking things now.

“What’s so funny”, Lee asked rolling towards her and looking into her eyes as he reached a hand over, lightly dragging a finger from the hollow of her throat down to her soft curly hair. The sun was higher in the sky now, dawn having transitioned into early morning. She looked into those amazing blue eyes and all she could see was desire, love and contentment and she knew that regardless of the repercussions she couldn’t leave him. She couldn’t go back to the way things were between them. She couldn’t go back to Sam. She knew this was where she was supposed to be, with Lee.

“Nothing” she answered reaching towards him as she rolled to face him, grabbing his ass and pulling him towards her. “We need to head back to camp soon, its not going to be an easy day. What do you think about finding a priest before we go find the others?”

Lee’s eyes widened in shock as a huge smile spread across his face, “I think that’s best plan I’ve ever heard” and proceeded to show her just how much he meant it.

\--fin--


End file.
